magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Planeswalkers Guide to Eldraine
Planeswalkers Guide to Eldraine è una guida che narra l'ambientazione, di Eldraine. Benvenuto su Eldraine, Planeswalker! Vieni, lascia che ti guidi... IL REAME ART (Idyllic Grange di Throne of Eldraine) Il multiverso ospita molti bellissimi panorami e campagne pittoresche, ma ben poche sono placide quanto quelle che puoi trovare nel reame di Eldraine. Quasi ogni giorno la vita nel reame è semplice e tranquilla, e alla gente che lo abita, quasi esclusivamente umani, piace che sia così. Ma il reame è ben più di una meta rilassante, perché può anche essere un grande banco di prova sul quale ogni anima virtuosa può dimostrare il proprio valore e ottenere la gloria. Tale conseguimento nel reame viene ricompensato con ricchezza, rispetto e levatura sociale. Anche se alcuni abitanti del reame potrebbero guardare con sospetto certi misteriosi viaggiatori, ho scoperto che perfino un visitatore proveniente da un altro mondo può puntare alla nobiltà, se è ciò che desidera. La maggior parte del reame è composto da borghi e campi coltivati, che vengono governati da cinque corti reali: Ardenvalle, Vantressa, Loctevenna, Bracerocca e Garenponte. Queste corti servono e proteggono il popolo del reame, oltre che sostenere le loro virtù fondamentali. Le cinque corti sono essenzialmente degli stati indipendenti, ma sono unificate come unico regno sotto la guida dell’Alto Trono. Nonostante possano nutrire accese rivalità sul campo dei tornei, raramente si ritrovano in conflitto aperto l’una contro l’altra e non sono mai nemmeno arrivate alla guerra. Storia Prima della rivalsa dell’umanità, erano gli elfi a governare le terre che ora formano il reame. Le leggende narrano che in tempi antichi i boschi non avevano confini e la loro crescita incontrollata si estendeva fino all’orizzonte. Le cinque reliquie, che ora rappresentano il fulcro delle corti, al tempo erano dei tesori elfici, ed è perfino possibile che la magia degli elfi ne abbia create alcune. Otto o nove generazioni or sono, gli umani salirono al potere e scacciarono gli elfi da quello che poi sarebbe diventato il reame. Gli stessi boschi si ritirarono insieme ad essi, creando la divisione tra il reame e le terre selvagge che Eldraine conosce ormai da secoli. Le reliquie sono oggetti portentosi e misteriosi con immenso potere magico ed una auto-coscienza che va ben oltre l’umana comprensione. Ciò che è certo è che ciascuna delle cinque reliquie è la rappresentazione fisica di una delle cinque virtù e possiede il potere di giudicare quella specifica virtù in un individuo. Nel reame, le virtù delle reliquie (ed il loro giudizio) sono considerate oggettive ed incontestabili, ed è attorno a questa infallibilità che è costruita la società del reame. Le Virtù ART (Non disponibile) La vita nel reame si concentra attorno a cinque virtù fondamentali: lealtà, sapienza, tenacia, coraggio e forza. Tutti gli abitanti del reame, che siano cavalieri, nobili o popolani, si impegnano a vivere secondo queste virtù anche nel quotidiano. Quando una persona del reame desidera fare dei complimenti o insultare un’altra persona, spesso si riferirà al successo o all’insuccesso di quest’ultima nel conseguire una virtù piuttosto che un’altra. Le cinque virtù sono stabilite dalle cinque reliquie e sono quindi trattate con rispetto ed autorità assoluti. Gli abitanti del reame vedono tutte le virtù come ideali ai quali ambire, ma non sempre allo stesso modo. Naturalmente, ogni corte è convinta che la virtù associata alla propria reliquia sia di primaria importanza, anche se mai a discapito delle altre. Un cavaliere di Bracerocca ammirerà particolarmente il tuo coraggio rispetto al resto, ma non vedrà comunque di buon’occhio gli sleali o gli sciocchi. I Cavalieri Nel reame, il cavalierato è uno dei più alti onori che una persona possa ricevere. I cavalieri sono riveriti come campioni, eroi ed esempi di virtù. I cavalieri del reame, ai quali ci si riferisce sempre con l’onorifico “Syr”, hanno molte responsabilità: dal proteggere gli innocenti contadini all’avventurarsi nelle terre selvagge. I cavalieri sono spesso equipaggiati con armature ed armi finemente lavorate, cavalcano nobili destrieri di diverse specie e dimensioni, e a volte brandiscono la potente magia concessa loro dalla reliquia della rispettiva corte. Ottenere il cavalierato in una delle cinque corti significa affrontare una missione per dimostrare l’eccellenza nella virtù di quella specifica corte. In alcune di queste, l’ultimo passo per diventare un cavaliere a tutti gli effetti prevede il giudizio diretto della reliquia di quella corte. L’Alto Trono e il Gran Cimento Circa una volta per ogni generazione, un misteriosa creatura chiamata la Bestia dei Cimenti sceglie un cavaliere straordinario che dovrà sottoporsi ad una sfida estenuante, chiamata il Gran Cimento, per reclamare l’Alto Trono del reame. Coloro che desiderano sedersi sull’Alto Trono devono ottenere il cavalierato in tutte e cinque le corti reali del reame, dimostrando di essere abbastanza virtuosi per ambire alla sua più nobile carica. Negli ultimi cinquant’anni, due persone hanno intrapreso il Gran Cimento: l’attuale Alto Re Kenrith e sua moglie, la Regina Linden di Ardenvalle. La gente del posto mi ha confidato che è una cosa piuttosto inusuale. Anche se, ad essere sinceri, mi sembra già abbastanza inusuale una bestia parlante a tre teste che decide il susseguirsi di una monarchia. ARDENVALLE Arroccato sulla cima di una collina che sovrasta i pascoli e i campi coltivati, si trova il Castello di Ardenvalle. Entro le sue alte mura bianche si trovano ettari di praticelli curati e precisi giardini lussureggianti. Vicino alla cima della torre centrale del castello, il Circolo della Lealtà viene protetto da decine di fedeli guardie. Ardenvalle è un faro di pace per il reame, rappresentando un oggetto di potere sia in modo simbolico che letterale. Si pensa che basti pronunciarne il nome per evocare una leggera magia di protezione attorno a sé stessi e ai propri alleati. Il castello è la dimora sia dell’Alto Re Kenrith che della Regina Linden, insieme ai loro quattro figli: Rowan, Will, Hazel e Erec. Lealtà Ardenvalle basa come propria virtù principale la lealtà. La corte vede la lealtà come il fondamento dell’affinità e della fiducia che supporta le altre virtù, non come una semplice cieca obbedienza a chiunque detenga il potere. Senza la capacità di fidarsi e di aiutare gli altri con la propria lealtà, non potrà mai esistere una vera armonia tra le persone, e senza armonia non potrà mai esserci nessuna vera virtù. L’ego è il nemico della lealtà, in quanto esso mina il fondamento stesso della fiducia e dell’armonia. Per questo i cavalieri di Ardenvalle si sforzano di perfezionare la propria virtù rinunciando ai pensieri e ai desideri egoistici. Cavalieri ART (Non disponibile) I cavalieri di Ardenvalle sono leali sopra ad ogni altra cosa: non solamente ai loro governanti, ma anche tra loro e all’intera comunità che forma la corte. La lealtà di un vero cavaliere sconfigge ogni sensazione di arroganza o di presunzione: la vittoria appartiene al gruppo, non ad un membro individuale, e perfino la gloria di un cavaliere solitario va ad accrescere quella di Ardenvalle come insieme. I cavalieri di Ardenvalle sono impetuosi in battaglia, e ancora di più quando combattono in gruppo. È difficile che vadano in missione da soli, e lealtà significa che nessun cavaliere viene lasciato indietro tra le grinfie del nemico. Quando non sono impegnati in battaglia o in missione nelle terre selvagge, i cavalieri di Ardenvalle adorano riunirsi alla corte in cerca di compagnia e conversazione, tesori che reputano più preziosi di qualsiasi altro. I viaggiatori che cercano di fare la differenza in modo positivo nel mondo non devono cercare altro. Come difensori del reame, i cavalieri di Ardenvalle vengono spesso inviati per proteggere i cittadini innocenti da tutta una serie di pericoli magici, vicini e lontani. La lealtà di Ardenvalle al reame significa che spesso sono i primi ai quali viene chiesto aiuto dalle altre corti in tempi di crisi. Il Circolo della Lealtà ART (Silverflame Ritual di Throne of Eldraine) Nel cuore del Castello di Ardenvalle si trova un cerchio magico delimitato da una fiamma argentea perenne conosciuto come il Circolo della Lealtà. Per essere nominati cavalieri di Ardenvalle, gli aspiranti devono camminare tra le fiamme, dato che la sua magia può riconoscere le persone egoiste e gli intenti superbi. Coloro che attraversano la fiamma illesi vengono giudicati degni e li si investe della carica proprio al centro del cerchio. Quelli che vengono bruciati vengono tirati fuori velocemente e curati, ma è difficile che venga loro concesso un secondo tentativo. Il Circolo della Lealtà permea i cavalieri e i maghi di Ardenvalle con il potere di curare i propri alleati e punire i nemici con il fuoco divino. La magia della lealtà è più potente quando lanciata insieme da un gruppo e instaura un legame invisibile tra i cavalieri, che li potenzia in modo innato quando si proteggono l’un l’altro. I giuramenti che nominano il Circolo sono pregni di certezza magica, e chiunque osi spezzare un tale giuramento viene immediatamente esiliato da Ardenvalle. ART (Worthy Knight di Throne of Eldraine) Linden, la Regina Risoluta ART (Linden, the Steadfast Queen di Throne of Eldraine) La Regina di Ardenvalle fu una degna contendente per l’Alto Trono: al compimento dei suoi 25 anni, era già diventata una cavaliera di Vantressa, di Loctevenna e di Ardenvalle. Incontrò il suo futuro marito nel bel mezzo della missione, e la peculiarità di quella circostanza (due cavalieri che avevano intrapreso il Gran Cimento nello stesso momento) creò un forte legame tra loro. Si innamorarono, e si sposarono poco dopo che l’Alto Re Kenrith completasse il Gran Cimento e salisse al trono. Linden si pose la crescita dei gemelli Rowan e Will come obiettivo principale, anche continuando a governare la corte a fianco di suo marito. Imperturbabile durante le crisi, la Regina Linden viene riconosciuta dai suoi sudditi come una leader responsabile e pratica. Sembra che ogni villaggio che ho visitato durante il mio viaggio per il reame abbia almeno una storia che racconti le gesta della Regina Linden, che si sia trattato di risolvere dei litigi o di gestire un conflitto con le terre selvagge. I cavalieri spesso parlano dei suoi giorni di gloria, quando ancora andava in missione: i suoi quattro cavalierati sono piuttosto imponenti in un mondo dove è arduo ottenerne anche soltanto uno. VANTRESSA Il Castello di Vantressa emerge come un’isola dalla superficie del Lochmere, un lago ricoperto di nebbia in una parte remota del reame. Gli stendardi e i vessilli sventolano dalle sue guglie e l’acqua fluisce liberamente per la fortezza, come un’elaborata fontana. Il castello si posa su una grande cavità che solitamente è piena d’acqua. In fondo a questa cavità si trova uno spazio velato, simile ad una caverna, dove viene custodito lo Specchio Magico. Il Castello di Vantressa è rinomato come il centro dell’erudizione del reame, ed i ricercatori e i cavalieri in missione delle altre corti spesso affrontano il difficile viaggio verso Vantressa per cercare informazioni che non potrebbero essere trovate altrove. Sapienza I cavalieri di Vantressa credono che la sapienza sia la virtù più alta. La sapienza direziona la corretta applicazione di ogni altra virtù in base alla circostanza ed aiuta ad evitare che i problemi peggiorino in situazioni molto più complesse. La sapienza va ben oltre la semplice conoscenza delle informazioni. Una raccolta sparsa di dati slegati tra loro non è sapienza, ma solamente cultura generale. La vera sapienza sta nella capacità di sintetizzare affermazioni disparate e derivarne una maggiore comprensione riguardo certi sistemi e princìpi. Nemica della sapienza non è solamente l’ignoranza, ma anche il pensiero rigido e le tradizioni retrograde. I cavalieri di Vantressa devono riuscire ad adattare la propria comprensione del mondo in base a nuove informazioni e nuove idee. Cavalieri A Vantressa, il cavalierato rappresenta la sapienza applicata alle sfide del mondo reale. Per diventare un cavaliere, un aspirante deve dire allo Specchio Magico un segreto di cui esso non sia a conoscenza, e perfino in quel momento il dono del cavalierato viene conferito ad imperscrutabile discrezione dello Specchio. Una volta che il dono viene consegnato, i cavalieri di Vantressa continuano a cercare nuovi segreti per lo Specchio, ma si avventurano anche per il mondo e per le terre selvagge, così da utilizzare in modo pratico la loro sapienza. Molti cercano di aiutare coloro che hanno bisogno di conoscenza. Quando qualcuno è confuso dall’indovinello di uno spiritello, non riesce ad oltrepassare una porta incantata o è succube della stregoneria, potrebbe essere un cavaliere di Vantressa ad arrivare per tirarlo fuori da quella situazione. Maghi Storici I maghi di Vantressa (spesso chiamati anche maghi storici, cronisti o cacciatori d’indovinelli) ricercano la storia delle terre selvagge e scavano nei segreti della complessa magia del popolo fatato. Sono studiosi viaggiatori sorprendentemente audaci: non è difficile che un cavaliere di un’altra corte che si avventura in una remota palude o penetri in una caverna illuminata solo da lucciole trovi un mago storico di Vantressa già sul luogo. I maghi di Vantressa sono esperti nello stipulare contratti con gli esseri sovrannaturali, invertire diversi tipi di trasformazione e sui termini e le conseguenze delle promesse degli spiritelli; non passa giorno che non sfornino contro-esempi, eccezioni e condizioni speciali. Un avvertimento: quando ti consulti con un cronista della storia, preparati a resistere alle sue risposte estremamente prolisse. Lo Specchio Magico ART (Non disponibile) Molto al di sotto del Castello di Vantressa, spesso sommerso dall’acqua, si trova lo Specchio Magico accumulatore di segreti. Il suo vero nome è Indrelon, anche se soltanto chi vive a Vantressa lo chiama per nome. Secondo la leggenda, in tempi antichi il berretto rosso più stolto del mondo fece una domanda al saggio più sapiente del mondo. Il saggio pensò alla domanda per il resto della sua vita, senza trovare mai una risposta. Dopo la sua morte, la domanda permase magicamente e, piroettando su sé stessa, diede forma allo Specchio. Solamente lo Specchio è a conoscenza della domanda, ma fino ai giorni nostri lo Specchio continua ad inviare maghi storici e cavalieri di Vantressa in missione per raccogliere segreti mistici così che un giorno possa arrivare a dare una risposta. Lo Specchio ricompensa la virtù della sapienza in tutti coloro che arrivano al suo cospetto. Il conferimento del cavalierato è la ricompensa più comune, ma anche i cavalieri più affermati continuano a portare allo Specchio nuovi segreti nella speranza di ottenere ricompense ulteriori, sotto forma di doni e poteri magici. Analogamente, i tritoni che non hanno l’aspirazione di unirsi alla corte di Vantressa vanno al cospetto dello Specchio nella speranza di carpire qualche suo segreto. La completa estensione dei poteri dello Specchio è sconosciuta, ma la quantità della sua sapienza è innegabilmente vasta. ART (Gadwick, the Wizened di Throne of Eldraine) A differenza delle altre corti, Vantressa non ha un governante ufficiale. Questo perché il popolo di Vantressa è guidato dallo stesso Specchio Magico. Ciononostante, prendere ordini da un oggetto magico senziente che passa molta parte del suo tempo sott’acqua può risultare piuttosto difficoltoso, quindi le responsabilità quotidiane tendono a ricadere su un paio di rilevanti maghi storici di Vantressa, che acquisiscono il titolo di arcimago. Ci vuole una mente molto calibrata per ottenere il rispetto dello Specchio e decifrare le sue istruzioni spesso criptiche, quindi la posizione dell’arcimago viene vista con un livello di rispetto paragonabile a quello dei monarchi delle altre corti. Anche se, citando Gadwick, l’attuale arcimago di Vantressa, lui “raramente ha tempo per quella specie di teatrino”. LOCTEVENNA Il Castello di Loctevenna è una fortezza volante mobile: un’enorme struttura che fluttua su nuvole di tempesta, in costante movimento. Il tempo atmosferico al di sotto del castello può variare da una debole pioggerella ad una violenta tempesta, in base (o così dicono) all’umore della sua regina. Può atterrare, sia sulla terra che sull’acqua, e la stessa magia che lo tiene a galla può far scendere i suoi cavalieri grazie a delle piccole nuvole di pioggia temporanee. L’interno di Loctevenna è un labirinto di stretti cunicoli che collegano grandi sale. I cavalieri delle altre corti che si sono avventurati nel dedalo l’hanno paragonato alle terre selvagge, suggerendo che la magia elfica contribuisca al senso di disorientamento e, infine, al terrore che reclama chi si perde all’interno del castello. Tenacia ART (Belle of the Brawl di Throne of Eldraine) Secondo la visione di Loctevenna, la tenacia è la virtù più nobile perché dirige e conduce le altre virtù verso uno scopo. A Loctevenna, la tenacia significa determinazione, rilevanza, dedizione, instancabilità, il testardo rifiuto di arrendersi. Nonostante vengano rispettati a loro modo, i nobili di Loctevenna sono sempre tormentati dalla domanda del perché non siano cavalieri alla ricerca del Calderone. Come mi disse una volta un cavaliere: “Il tenace perseguimento della ricchezza, i tenaci sforzi per costruire legami con le altre corti, i tenaci compiti per servire la regina nella sua corte… sono tutte rispettabili manifestazioni della virtù più nobile, ma è ovvio che la missione per il ritrovamento del Calderone è il miglior modo di usare tale dedizione!” Cavalieri ART (Non disponibile) I cavalieri di Loctevenna sono altezzosi, credendosi superiori agli altri cavalieri grazie alla loro devozione verso la virtù più alta. Sono abbastanza pragmatici da fuggire da una battaglia persa, ma la loro tenacia farà loro trovare sicuramente un modo per tornare e sconfiggere i loro nemici. Un avvertimento: evita di farti nemico un cavaliere di Loctevenna per delle questioni di poco conto. Nel reame sono famosi per serbare rancore per tutta la vita. Anche se in armatura, i cavalieri di Loctevenna sembrano sempre pronti per partecipare ad uno dei galanti ricevimenti della loro regina. La più grande aspirazione per un cavaliere di Loctevenna è quella di diventare degno per intraprendere la missione di ritrovamento del Calderone dell'Eternità, e sposare la regina prima di partire per la missione. Nel frattempo, essi dimostrano il loro valore andando alla ricerca di altri doni magici per entrare nelle sue grazie. Il Calderone dell’Eternità Si dice che il Calderone dell’Eternità sia un enorme calderone di pietra con il potere di conferire la vita eterna e riportare i morti in vita, fintanto che esso li riterrà degni. Queste affermazioni sembrano in linea con ciò che si conosce delle altre quattro reliquie e spiegherebbe la magia sulla vita e la morte che brandiscono i warlock di Loctevenna. Ma, nonostante ciò, queste storie non possono essere verificate, poiché il Calderone dell’Eternità è stato perduto molte generazioni fa. Quando gli elfi governavano il reame, il Castello di Loctevenna era costruito sopra la caverna nella quale si trovava il Calderone dell’Eternità. Ma quando gli umani si appropriarono del reame, il Calderone venne perso nelle terre selvagge. Mi è stato detto che la reliquia di ciascun castello lo ancora moralmente, magicamente e anche letteralmente. È per questo che il Castello di Loctevenna rimane in cielo a vagare per il reame mentre Ayara e i suoi cavalieri cercano, generazione dopo generazione, di recuperare la loro reliquia perduta. La Regina Ayara ART (Ayara, First of Locthwain di Throne of Eldraine) La governante di Loctevenna è la Regina Ayara. Unica tra i governanti delle corti, è un’elfa: non immigrata dalle terre selvagge, bensì ultima governante rimasta dell’antico reame. È incredibilmente antica, e probabilmente immortale, ed è una manifestazione della tenacia che contribuisce alla sua adorazione da parte dei sudditi, oltre che renderla inquietante per le persone appartenenti alle altre corti. Anche se il suo ufficiale titolo reale sarebbe Prima di Loctevenna, i cittadini del reame spesso la chiamano “la Regina Vedova”, riferendosi ai molti consorti che ha sposato durante i secoli. Ayara sposa i campioni di Loctevenna la sera prima della loro partenza verso la loro missione (che si rivela fatale). Com’è tradizione, un anno e un giorno dopo che il campione è partito per la missione, la Regina Ayara lo dichiara perduto e tiene un ricevimento funerario. Molto spesso il ricevimento si protrae fino al giorno successivo, trasformandosi in un banchetto nuziale per la regina ed il suo prossimo consorte campione alle luci del nuovo giorno. Il popolo di Loctevenna vede Ayara come l’incarnazione vivente della virtù della tenacia. Non solo ha dimostrato tenacia rimanendo per molto tempo dopo la fuga degli altri elfi dal reame, ma la sua ricerca del Calderone dell’Eternità mostra una determinazione incrollabile. Secondo la sua volontà, il castello stesso continua a muoversi in avanti, ed il suo esempio ispira le persone a “continuare ad andare avanti”, un motto non ufficiale adottato da buona parte dei cavalieri della corte. BRACEROCCA ART (Castle Embereth di Throne of Eldraine) Anche se i nobili del reame vi si riferiscono come “Castello” di Bracerocca, chiunque l’abbia visto con i propri occhi esiterebbe a definire quello di Bracerocca un vero castello. Tant’è che i cavalieri che vi abitano sorridono all’udire quel nome fuorviante. Per gli abitanti, Bracerocca si riferisce all’intera città libera intorno, mentre il grande complesso torneistico che alcuni chiamano castello viene chiamato con il suo “vero” nome: Il Campo Rovente. Il Campo Rovente è un vasto insieme di arene per le competizioni, sale d’addestramento e tribune che ospitano un torneo infinito di giostra, lotta, combattimento a cavallo, duelli, arceria e altre discipline marziali. È una destinazione ambita e conosciuta in tutto il reame, e i cavalieri (o gli aspiranti tali) da tutte e cinque le corti si presentano qui per confrontarsi con i propri rivali. La partecipazione è libera per tutti coloro abbastanza coraggiosi da accedervi. Coraggio ART (Thrill of Possibility di Throne of Eldraine) I cavalieri di Bracerocca credono che il coraggio sia la virtù più nobile, dato che nulla, se fatto senza coraggio, può definirsi veramente virtuoso. Senza il coraggio, nessuno proverebbe cose nuove o si impegnerebbe per migliorare le proprie capacità. Ma con il coraggio nel cuore, nessuna sfida è troppo ardua. La paura e la codardia sono nemiche del valore, quindi i cavalieri di Bracerocca si impegnano per vincere le proprie paure. Sono abbastanza saggi da riconoscere che è impossibile sfuggire veramente dalla paura e insegnano che essa in realtà è uno strumento incredibilmente prezioso. Un coraggio vuoto è un ottimo modo per farsi ammazzare, ma il vero coraggio si manifesta sapendo come utilizzare il dono della paura come motivazione per un obiettivo. I cavalieri di Bracerocca spesso citano le parole di Ianthe, la prima Cavaliera del Ferropicco, che disse: “La paura ti fa capire se un nemico merita la punta della tua lancia.” Cavalieri ART (Burning-Yard Trainer di Throne of Eldraine) I cavalieri di Bracerocca sono notoriamente ottimisti, particolarmente certi che ogni cosa sia realizzabile se la si affronta direttamente. Sono affabili e sicuri di sé, sempre in cerca di nuove esperienze, nonostante non siano particolarmente longevi. Per mostrare il proprio coraggio, i cavalieri di Bracerocca non portano mai scudi e spesso incorporano gli scudi spezzati dei loro avversari come parte della propria armatura. I cavalieri di Bracerocca sono intrigati dalle missioni irrazionalmente pericolose, convinti che le sfide più spaventose siano anche quelle più degne di essere superate. A causa di questo, i cavalieri di Bracerocca sono particolarmente abili nell’affrontare pericoli sovrannaturali che farebbero vacillare i cuori più deboli. Oltre a combattere minacce mostruose, intraprendono anche missioni per superare le loro paure personali. Un cavaliere potrebbe cercare di uccidere uno spiritello che l’aveva terrorizzato da piccolo, una strega che aveva rapito sua madre, o un gigante che si era seduto sulla casa della propria amata. Il Ferropicco ART (Non disponibile) ART (Irencrag Feat di Throne of Eldraine) Il Campo Rovente è costruito di fianco al Ferropicco, un enorme macigno che brilla di calore vulcanico. Per poter diventare un cavaliere di Bracerocca, l’aspirante deve prima affrontare la paura ispirata dalla sua superficie rossa incandescente, così da poter conficcare la spada dentro al macigno. Se si è veramente coraggiosi, la spada può essere nuovamente estratta, ma se si è codardi o indeboliti dalla paura, la spada rimane incastrata nel Ferropicco. Secondo i cavalieri di Bracerocca, il Ferropicco parla agli aspiranti cavalieri con una voce che solamente loro possono sentire, spesso provocandoli per mettere alla prova il loro coraggio. Secondo la leggenda, sarebbero state proprio queste provocazioni a far venire a Ianthe l’idea di colpire la pietra con la propria spada. A volte, quando il Ferropicco si ritrova davanti un cavaliere particolarmente degno, donerà alla sua spada un nome leggendario, permeandola per sempre del suo potere. I maghi che attingono il proprio potere dal Ferropicco devono controllare le emozioni per poterlo brandire al suo massimo potenziale. Questo potere spesso si manifesta come magia del fuoco, ma una forma più rara della magia di Bracerocca è la “fobomanzia”, il potere di controllare la paura. I cavalieri possono convertire magicamente le proprie paure in concentrazione durante la battaglia, oppure utilizzare la paura per soverchiare e indebolire i loro avversari. Il Governo del Concilio Invece di un solo governante, Bracerocca ha un concilio di governo formato dai suoi cavalieri e dalla sua classe nobiliare. La nobiltà in particolare è famosa per la sua impetuosità ed incredibile passione, che vengono riflesse nella frequenza dei conflitti personali “risolti all’esterno”, sul Campo Rovente. Anche il più sciocco diverbio personale che scaturisce tra la nobiltà viene deciso grazie ad una competizione o ad una battaglia. È difficile che queste gare risultino fatali, e tutti i partecipanti accettano prontamente l’esito per risolvere definitivamente la disputa. Grazie a questo, è difficile che i rancori brucino per molto tempo, e quasi tutte le questioni del Concilio riescono ad essere svolte in modo civile. GARENPONTE Costruito dai giganti ben prima dell’ascesa del dominio umano nel reame, il Castello di Garenponte è una enorme struttura visibilmente bizzarra. Gran parte di Garenponte è formato dalla zona attorno alla sua reliquia, il Grande Monolito, che si trova in cima ad una sporgenza di pietra. Il resto del castello circonda il Monolito secondo le dimensioni umane, rendendo la corte un’armoniosa fusione di pietre grandi come giganti, costruzioni umane e crescita della natura. La grande pietra centrale di Garenponte costituisce lo gnomone di una meridiana. In certi particolari giorni, i monoliti che circondano la pietra centrale si allineano con il percorso dei corpi celesti e aprono temporaneamente un portale che conduce nelle parti più profonde e oscure delle terre selvagge. Forza ART (Outmuscle di Throne of Eldraine) I cavalieri di Garenponte valorizzano la pura forza fisica sopra ogni altra cosa. Un cavaliere di Garenponte deve riuscire a brandire le armi più grandi, indossare le armature più pesanti e dare prova della sua forza quasi super-umana (o super-gigante, in base al caso). Valorizzano anche la forza di volontà e di carattere, ma sempre in aggiunta alla forza fisica e mai a discapito di essa. La forza è la virtù più visibile, e questo plasma la visione del mondo di Garenponte. Danno molta più importanza alle azioni che agli intenti o ai desideri e non vedono di buon’occhio chi si concentra sui propri benessere e virtù interiori senza fare effettivamente qualcosa. Cavalieri ART (Non disponibile) Per diventare un cavaliere di Garenponte, bisogna dimostrare la propria forza con un’impresa, qualcosa che vada oltre le capacità che ci si aspetterebbe dalla propria stazza o specie di appartenenza. Chi presiede la corte è giudice di quali imprese di forza possano garantire il cavalierato, e Re Yorvo non si lascia impressionare facilmente, quindi i cavalieri non abbondano a Garenponte. Coloro che hanno guadagnato il cavalierato vanno molto fieri della propria forza e la utilizzano prontamente, anche per scopi che le altre corti definirebbero poco cavallereschi. I cavalieri di Garenponte possono essere spesso trovati a lottare contro giganti e a combattere contro le grandi bestie della foresta, ma anche a trasportare acqua in una squadra anti-incendio o a ripulire gli alberi caduti dopo una tempesta. Adorano le storie e le sfide all’interno della grande sala di Garenponte, ma quasi tutti i cavalieri sono in giro per il mondo, ad aiutare e proteggere i deboli e gli innocenti. Il Grande Monolito ART (The Great Henge illustrazione diversa presente in Planeswalkers Guide to Eldraine) Il Grande Monolito è attorniato da un circolo di enormi dolmen di pietra disposti in diverse forme e posizioni, in base al periodo dell’anno. Il Grande Monolito è una strana ed enorme pietra che funge da gnomone di una gigantesca meridiana. All’alba e al tramonto di certi giorni specifici, le ombre dei monoliti attorno vengono proiettate in modo tale che la pietra centrale diventi un portale verso le profondità delle terre selvagge. Le grandi pietre circostanti possono essere sollevate e spostate per allinearsi al tempo e al luogo desiderato per il viaggio. Spostare un monolito, anche solo di poco, richiede un’immensa forza, e spostarne abbastanza nelle giuste posizioni, così da favorire l’apertura del portale, è praticamente una garanzia per ottenere il cavalierato a Garenponte. Chi attraversa il portale all’alba e non riesce a tornare entro il tramonto, può fare ritorno comunque dopo un anno e un giorno dalla sua entrata. Se il ritorno non avviene nemmeno dopo questo lasso di tempo, è probabile che l’avventuriero si sia perso irrimediabilmente. Yorvo ART (Yorvo, Lord of Garenbrig di Throne of Eldraine) Come la maggior parte del popolo fatato, i giganti solitamente vivono nelle terre selvagge e stanno ben lontani dagli umani del reame. Tuttavia, alcuni giganti decidono di entrare a far parte della corte di Garenponte. Il popolo di Garenponte riverisce i giganti a causa della loro forza tremenda, ed i giganti vedono Garenponte come l’erede più degno della loro antica civiltà. L’attuale re di Garenponte è un gigante di nome Yorvo, che torreggia perfino su altri individui della sua specie. Indossa una corona formata dalle armi spezzate di coloro che l’hanno sfidato per reclamare la sua posizione. Il trono di Re Yorvo si trova sotto la copertura del Monolito, il cui circolo è posizionato esattamente sopra la corte, mantenendo simbolicamente il peso della pietra e proteggendo il popolo di Garenponte. Per tutti i cavalieri e i nobili della corte, Yorvo e il suo trono sono un promemoria per l’utilizzo corretto della propria forza: bisogna usarla per proteggere chi è meno forte di te. LE TERRE SELVAGGE ART (Non disponibile) Viaggia sufficientemente lontano dalle corti e dai castelli del reame, e inizierai ad accorgerti che il mondo attorno a te inizierà a cambiare. I boschi diventano oscuri e fitti, come se stessi venendo inghiottito da una grande bestia. I rovi spinosi e i fiori selvatici crescono incontrollati. Delle pilette di pietra e delle luci misteriose ti attirano sempre più in profondità. I sentieri iniziano a sparire o a girare su loro stessi e, prima o poi, il tuo senso dell’orientamento diventerà solamente un sogno lontano. È in quel momento che i viaggiatori si ritrovano nelle terre selvagge. Esse sono ribelli, varie, non strutturate, imprevedibili e incontrollate. Nelle terre selvagge dimorano dozzine di diverse tipologie di creature in una stasi anarchica e precaria, troppo disorganizzate per andare in guerra ma troppo agitate per vivere in pace. Alcune sono ostili agli umani, altre sono indifferenti, altre solo curiose e altre ancora sono amichevoli, ma la specie di una creatura raramente è un corretto indicatore della loro predisposizione. La magia delle terre selvagge è incontrollata e diversa tanto quanto il popolo che vi ci dimora, manifestandosi in modi strani e spesso bellissimi. Può essere attraente, rafforzante, lenitiva, curativa e rinfrescante; ma anche riprovevole, debilitante e distruttiva. Fare uso di questa magia, o anche semplicemente comprenderla, è una delle ragioni principali per le quali i cavalieri del reame intraprendono missioni all’interno delle terre selvagge. Anche se appaiono imprevedibili secondo la logica interna del reame, ho trovato che queste terre personalmente presentano una sorta di strana e contorta logica tutta loro, come se fossero state create da una forza capricciosa con un crudele senso di ironico umorismo. I racconti che provengono dalle terre selvagge possono risultare dilettevoli e divertenti, fintanto di non esserci bloccati al loro interno. Durante la mia prima visita su Eldraine, un mago storico condivise con me una lezione che credo aiuti a mostrare l’assurda natura degli incontri dentro le terre selvagge. “In 16 degli ultimi 21 incontri avuti con una Rana Selvaggia, è stato corretto complimentarsi gentilmente alla rana per poi andarsene, velocemente e camminando all’indietro. In tre di questi casi, la strategia corretta è stata quella di distruggere immediatamente la rana prima che potesse diventare una famelica creatura conosciuta come grodhemoth. Uno di questi incontri ha provocato una malattia che ha ucciso dodici cavalieri di Bracerocca. E, infine, un altro incontro con la rana ha portato ad un lungo matrimonio particolarmente felice.” Il Popolo Fatato ART (Emry, Lurker of the Loch di Throne of Eldraine) Gli umani del reame si riferiscono a tutte le creature magiche che abitano le terre selvagge con il nome di “popolo fatato”. Ci sono molte specie diverse che compongono il popolo fatato e, anche all’interno della stessa tipologia, hanno capricci e obiettivi individuali, e quasi mai un territorio o delle visioni collettive. Il popolo fatato ha le proprie preoccupazioni e prende improvviso interesse o disinteresse negli affari umani per ragioni che gli stessi umani trovano di difficile comprensione. Per il reame, il popolo fatato sembra immutabile ed eterno. Le varie specie e gruppi che lo compongono hanno vissuto e governato le terre selvagge per migliaia di anni. Si trovavano qui ben prima degli umani, e molti sono sicuri che rimarranno anche dopo la scomparsa dell’umanità. La loro comprensione di ciò che gli umani chiamano “crisi”, “recenti sviluppi” o “da poco” è in relazione ad una visione molto diversa del tempo. Nonostante la sua diversità, il popolo fatato tende a condividere un disdegno comune verso la civiltà umana e le strutture sociali. Per come la metterebbe uno spiritello: “Le virtù sono noiose. I cavalieri sono fastidiosi. Il re è soltanto una persona che porta un cappello decisamente scomodo. È divertente vedere come si prendano sul serio. Ciò che non è divertente è quando portano le spade e iniziano a girovagare per la mia parte di bosco. Ed è lì che partono gli scherzetti!” Mi è stato successivamente riferito che i migliori scherzetti solitamente provocano almeno una morte. Fate ART (Non disponibile) Le fate di Eldraine sono tra le più diversificate del multiverso. Nonostante siano tutte creature umanoidi alate, compaiono in diverse forme, dimensioni e temperamenti. Il filo comune che lega tutte le fate è il loro amore di interferire con gli umani e le loro preziose virtù, anche rispetto al resto del popolo fatato. Nei miei viaggi nelle terre selvagge, mi sono imbattuto in tre tipologie comuni di spiritello, anche se potrebbero essercene molte di più. Le fate impiccione adorano intromettersi nelle vite degli umani, sia per aiutarli nelle difficoltà che per punirli nel caso sembrino meritarselo. Queste fate hanno la dimensione di un umano adulto vestito con lunghi tessuti fluttuanti bianchi, ed emanano un inquietante bagliore angelico. Il reame vede le fate impiccione come nemiche della lealtà. Sono volubili, e possono aiutarti un giorno per poi diventare tue nemiche il giorno successivo. A volte una fata impicciona può anche tentare di minare attivamente la lealtà di un cavaliere, attirandolo lontano dalla sua compagnia con delle luci fluttuanti o delle visioni magiche. A differenza degli altri tipi di fate, è noto che le fate impiccione a volte siano veramente benevole, e aiutino le anime sfortunate o esaudiscano desideri disperati. Comunque sia, molti umani sono restii a mettere il proprio destino nelle mani di uno spiritello, indipendentemente dal suo tipo. Le fate ladre rubano qualsiasi cosa su cui possono mettere le mani e tentano di seminare confusione e frustrazione ovunque vadano. Questi soggetti sono piccoli, non più grandi di una mela e hanno delle sottili ali a punta blu, come i loro capelli. Trasformano chiavi rubate in spade e vestono frammenti di tessuto strappato dai vestiti degli umani. Nonostante la loro stazza, le fate ladre sono impertinenti e piene di sé, lasciandosi dietro ogni volta un segno distintivo delle loro malefatte, così che le loro vittime umane sappiano perfettamente che cosa ha avuto la meglio su di loro. Si crogiolano nell’inganno e nell’imbroglio: uno spiritello di questa tipologia una volta mi confidò che il suo passatempo preferito era mentire ai maghi storici di Vantressa. Le fate ladre sono la tipologia più comune che può essere trovata nel reame, dove si divertono ad infiltrarsi nelle case e nei castelli degli umani per sgraffignare i loro averi. Le fate delle beffe hanno la pelle grigia e sono delle dimensioni di un bambino umano. Hanno dei tetri occhi gialli e ali nere piumate. Non lasciarti ingannare dal loro nome, la beffa di uno spiritello è ben lontana dall’essere innocente. Queste fate adorano causare fastidio, rabbia e dolore a tutti coloro che incontrano. Sono forse le fate più volubili e ridono all’idea della perseveranza. L’unica cosa prevedibile di una fata delle beffe è che sicuramente cambierà idea. A quanto pare, uno spiritello di nome Rankle è diventato particolarmente famigerato tra i suoi compagni beffatori, guadagnandosi addirittura il titolo di “maestro delle beffe”. Vista la crudeltà delle beffe alle quali ho assistito finora, spero che nessuno di noi due sarà costretto a capire che tipo di orribili gesta sono necessarie per guadagnarsi il titolo di “maestro” tra le fate delle beffe. Tritoni ART (Non disponibile) I tritoni di Eldraine sono caratterizzati dalla loro curiosità compulsiva. Sono ossessionati dall’imparare tutto ciò che possono, a volte fino ad arrivare sull’orlo della pazzia. Per i cavalieri di Vantressa, i tritoni rappresentano la sapienza senza virtù. Invece di cercare la conoscenza per metterla al servizio degli altri, i tritoni accumulano segreti e si danno delle arie per averli accumulati. Per questo si sa poco delle origini, degli usi e della magia dei tritoni. La loro connessione con la sapienza e i segreti porta molti di essi a risiedere nel Lochmere vicino allo Specchio Magico, che possono visitare quando è completamente sommerso. Qualsiasi potenziale legame tra i tritoni e lo Specchio rimane un mistero anche agli abitanti di Vantressa, anche se spesso vengono visti nascondersi nelle ombre ogni volta che un aspirante cavaliere umano scende la scalinata a spirale. Streghe ART (Non disponibile) Le streghe sono warlock umane oscure che abitano nelle terre selvagge, così distaccate dal resto dell’umanità che molte di esse si considerano parte del popolo fatato. Le streghe sono considerate vili e crudeli, gioendo delle proprie imprese malvagie. I popolani raccontano storie di bambini rapiti e cotti per farne una torta, cibo avvelenato che ha sterminato interi villaggi e potenti cavalieri stregati e diventati schiavi. Le streghe invocano maledizioni contro coloro che le hanno contrariate, ed esse possono essere spezzate solo nel momento in cui la vittima compie una qualche forma di espiazione. Trasformano i golosi in maiali, i pigri in bradipi ed i traditori in donnole. In un certo qual modo, sono un potere oscuro della giustizia nel mondo, anche se il popolo del reame difficilmente potrebbe concordare. Nani ART (Rimrock Knight di Throne of Eldraine) I nani sono artigiani operosi che considerano preziosi il duro lavoro e l’indipendenza. Sono minatori e gioiellieri, e il controllo delle risorse naturali è un importante aspetto della società nanica. I nani creano gioielleria intricata e armi robuste grazie ai minerali che estraggono. A volte vendono i loro ritrovamenti alle corti del Reame. I nani sono orgogliosi delle cose che costruiscono e credono che la dignità del lavoro sia preziosa. Nonostante molti nani valutino molto la loro capacità individuale di cavarsela e risolvere i propri problemi, alla fine preferiscono riunirsi in buon numero. I nani solitamente vivono in gruppi familiari strettamente legati che reclamano un certo numero di depositi di minerali. Ciascuna vena d’oro o caverna di zaffiri è controllata da un diverso clan di nani. Le abitazioni dei nani si trovano sottoterra, ricavate da enormi cristalli o gemme e ben lontane da fonti di luce naturale. Nessun umano ha mai posato gli occhi sulla parte interna di un cunicolo dei nani, ma le voci dicono che le case sotterranee siano scavate all’interno di rubini e smeraldi grandi quanto macigni. Torbran Alla maggioranza dei nani disgustano la gerarchia e l’ipocrisia delle corti umane e preferiscono vivere nelle terre selvagge. Per pochi singoli nani, però, il cameratismo impavido della Corte di Bracerocca è allettante. Questi nani, guidati dall’indipendenza tanto cara ai loro clan, a volte se ne vanno per qualche anno per competere all’interno del Campo Rovente, spesso portando con sé armi e armature dalla foggia nanica, dando loro un vantaggio in combattimento. Uno di questi nani fu Torbran, l’attuale Signore del clan nanico di Rossocolle. Come racconta la leggenda, Torbran viaggiò fino a Bracerocca durante la sua gioventù per ottenere il cavalierato. Nonostante avesse sconfitto ogni nemico affrontato, quando arrivò il momento di ottenere il suo premio e colpire il Ferropicco, Torbran si rifiutò di farlo. Secondo la sua versione, il Ferropicco aveva insultato la fattura della propria arma nelle sue provocazioni (e mi hanno detto che nella cultura nanica è un’offesa personale molto grave). Non volendo dare alla pietra la soddisfazione di assaggiare la sua lama, Torbran lasciò Bracerocca e tornò nelle terre selvagge. Alcuni a Bracerocca considerano Torbran un codardo per essersene andato, ma molti altri credono che un giorno tornerà per reclamare il suo legittimo cavalierato. Si crede che abbia passato gli ultimi decenni a forgiare un’arma dalla qualità e dal potere talmente superiore da far tremare di paura il Ferropicco stesso. Berretti Rossi ART (Non disponibile) I berretti rossi (nome dato ai goblin di Eldraine) sono maliziosi agenti del caos, alti più o meno quanto una botte, dai volti distorti e i capelli incrostati del sangue dei loro nemici. I berretti rossi combattono senza nessun senso dell’onore o della correttezza, essendo specializzati in attacchi furtivi e imboscate. Spesso si lanciano in razzie verso i villaggi vicini ai confini con le terre selvagge. In battaglia, i berretti rossi sono feroci e avventati, contenti di poter distruggere l’ordine umano instillando paura e caos. Nel reame, si pensa che i berretti rossi siano totalmente privi di coraggio: si affidano solamente a tattiche da codardi come gli attacchi alle spalle e combattono soltanto quando possono superare in numero i loro nemici. Un cavaliere di Vantressa un tempo mi disse che il miglior modo di affrontare un berretto rosso è lavargli via il sangue dalla testa con un incantesimo d’acqua. Non ho ancora avuto l’opportunità di provare personalmente questo metodo, anche se, personalmente, non posso dire di morire dalla voglia di scovare una di queste creature per verificare. Giganti ART (Non disponibile) Come le fate, anche i giganti di Eldraine possono essere di varie forme e dimensioni. Tutti i giganti sono umanoidi incredibilmente grandi e posseggono una forza magica che va anche ben oltre quello che ci si potrebbe aspettare dalla loro stazza. I giganti più piccoli sono alti circa 3 metri. Questi giganti spesso hanno la pelle di bronzo e utilizzano la loro immensa forza per prevaricare i popoli più piccoli. I giganti più grandi possono essere alti anche 4 metri e mezzo. Questi giganti hanno la pelle di pietra , spesso ricoperta di muschio naturale. Questi giganti tendono ad essere più gentili con i popoli più piccoli, utilizzando la loro forza per aiutare chi ha bisogno d’aiuto. Questa mentalità spesso li ispira a diventare cavalieri di Garenponte. In battaglia, i cavalieri giganti cavalcano mammut corazzati e sono specializzati a brandire clave e asce lunghe quanto un albero. I giganti vivono sia nel reame che nelle terre selvagge. Alcuni giganti vedono la missione degli umani del conseguimento delle cinque virtù come uno sforzo encomiabile e tendono ad allearsi con gli umani fintanto che i loro obiettivi non siano in conflitto. Altri credono che aggrapparsi a certe virtù come la sapienza e la lealtà renda gli umani dei deboli, e questi non hanno alcun interesse ad allinearsi con le corti. Altri giganti ancora ribollono in antichi rancori, citando la conquista del reame da parte degli umani come argomento a favore per la loro sfiducia. Elfi ART (Wildborn Preserver di Throne of Eldraine) Rispetto al resto del popolo fatato, quasi tutti gli elfi vivono nelle profonde foreste delle terre selvagge. Sono esperti a nascondersi tra gli alberi e affini al mana delle foreste. Quasi tutti gli elfi sono sinuosi e di poco più bassi di un umano, possono avere diverse tonalità di carnagione e lunghe orecchie a punta. Data la loro innata connessione al mondo naturale, gli elfi spesso pattugliano le foreste come ranger, arcieri, esploratori e druidi. Gli elfi ricordano quando furono cacciati dal loro reame (tant’è che alcuni individui erano vivi all’epoca). Nel loro cuore si annida il rancore, ma non sono gli acerrimi nemici degli umani. Gli incontri tra le due specie non sfociano sempre in violenza, ma di certo non sono calorosi. Alcuni elfi, invece, cacciano gli umani, proprio come farebbero con i cinghiali ed i cervi nella foresta. Gli elfi mantengono il loro portamento ed orgoglio regali da antichi governanti del reame, nonostante la loro nuova vita nelle terre selvagge, ma prendono anche in giro le pretese di nobiltà degli umani. Spesso gli elfi indossano buffe corone fatte di sostanze naturali come felci, fiori e rametti. Alcuni elfi si fanno chiamare cavalieri, anche se il reame non li riconoscerebbe come tali. Cavalcano volpi e lupi giganti così che possano attraversare le fitte foreste più velocemente che con qualsiasi cavallo. I druidi elfici, rispettati per la loro saggezza, sono i leader delle bande di elfi. Quando si presentano situazioni che potrebbero preoccupare gli elfi come collettività, si riunisce un concilio di tutti i druidi per risolvere il problema. Nessun singolo druido detiene un’autorità assoluta sul concilio ma, secondo l’antica tradizione, i cinque druidi più anziani hanno dei posti d’onore, che rappresentano i cinque siti magici del loro antico reame. I druidi cercano di ottenere consenso, piuttosto che osservare la semplice maggioranza. Sfortunatamente, ciò significa che a volte impiegano talmente tanto tempo a prendere una decisione che il problema si aggrava, diventando una crisi. La Bestia dei Cimenti La Bestia dei Cimenti è una grande creatura a tre teste che vive nel cuore delle terre selvagge. Nonostante ci si fidi ciecamente del suo giudizio, in pochi nel reame hanno visto di persona la Bestia, dato che appare solamente ai pochi individui che sceglie possano intraprendere il Gran Cimento. Ho sentito molti pareri contrastanti riguardo all’aspetto della Bestia e alla sua miriade di poteri magici. L’unico punto di accordo sembra essere che la bestia abbia tre teste che non sono mai d’accordo tra loro. Per ogni domanda che fai alla Bestia, ciascuna delle teste ti fornirà una risposta diversa, ognuna ugualmente criptica, lasciando che tu componga la verità senza alcun aiuto esterno. Se vuoi saperne qualcosa in più, dovrai chiedere direttamente al Re e alla Regina. Collegamenti esterni *La Guida del Planeswalker a Eldraine Categoria:Pubblicazione Web